12 de junho
by Misao Hayashi
Summary: Para Kagome, passar o dia dos namorados sozinha é pior que cego em tiroteio.


**12 de junho **

Hoje é o dia mais deprimente do ano. O único que conseguia me tirar do sério. O mais solitário de todos. Hoje é o dia dos namorados.

Bom, não que eu seja uma garota desesperada e que vá atrás do primeiro cara que aparecer. Simplesmente acho que, na minha humilde opinião, esse dia não foi feito pra gente como eu. Resumindo: gente solteira, exatamente como eu. 

- Kagome, você não vem? 

Eu ouço Ayumi-chan me chamar. Ela e as meninas já estavam bem lá na frente, enquanto eu acabei parada em frente a uma propaganda qualquer de uma loja conhecida. Na foto, havia um casal. Nada mais normal para uma propaganda publicitária em pleno dia 12 de junho, mas isso me irritava. Nesse dia todos pareciam se juntar no seu canto, com seus respectivos pares, deixando o clima meloso e romântico. Vendo assim, não parece ruim, certo? Bem, e não é. Sei que sou egoísta, um pouco chata até, mas não consigo deixar de pensar que todos tem namorado, exceto eu. Apresso o passo, até que consigo alcança-las. Alguém me esperava na porta da escola. 

- Isso é pra você, Higurashi. 

Ah, Houjo. Só você mesmo. Ele sorri timidamente para mim e me entrega um pacote. Sendo mais precisa, um presente. Não sei porque, mas aquilo não me surpreendeu nem um pouco. Eu agradeço educadamente e ele vai para sua sala, com alegria estampada em seus olhos. Yuka e Eri já estão comentando, como de costume, sobre esse "evento". 

- Nossa Kagome, você está firme mesmo com o Houjo! 

- Tsc, Kagome-chan, você me deixou abismada agora!

- Quem diria, hein! 

Ouço seus comentários, um tanto pretensiosos, sem dar muita atenção. Até que já estava um pouco acostumada com toda essa pressão, se é que posso chamar assim. Nego tudo, dou um risinho sem graça e aperto meu fichário contra o peito, olhando a hora no relógio do corredor. Já estava na hora da aula, e eu não posso ficar de recuperação de jeito nenhum! 

- Ela não ta meio triste hoje, Ayumi-chan?

Odiava e ainda odeio quando elas falavam pelas minhas costas, achando que eu não escuto. Para que Deus teria me feito duas orelhas? Se bem que até conseguia entendê-las. Elas eram minhas melhores amigas, e claro que notariam se eu estava mal. Ta certo que neste exato momento eu estou literalmente na fossa, mas isso não vem ao caso. Fico feliz que, apesar de tudo que já fiz, elas ainda se preocupem comigo.

A aula seguiu o esquema de sempre: foi bem chata. O vaivém de professores e alunos me deixou meio tonta, mas enfim... Ok, eu admito, sou normal! Posso odiar aula de vez em quando, não posso? Ah, ta. Já comecei a pensar que além de me privarem de ter um namorado, estavam me privando de querer que a escola explodisse, ou coisa do gênero.

Ops, eu falei namorado? Ora bolas, quem precisa deles? Ter alguém ao seu lado não é tudo na vida. Posso lhe provar que a música do Savage Garden está errada, quer ver? Uma vez eu li uma poesia muito interessante, escrita provavelmente por algum gênio que se destaca nessa sociedade machista. 

_"A mulher é como uma flor,_

_O homem é como uma espada. _

_A mulher precisa de amor,_

_E o homem de uma porrada!" _

Por: Autor desconhecido pichador de carteira. 

Essa foi forçada, eu sei, mas é a pura verdade. É, às vezes a verdade dói, não é mesmo? A verdade é dolorida principalmente pra mim, que quero provar que não preciso de ninguém, sendo que preciso sim, de alguém só pra mim. De alguém que me faça rir. Que me faça amar. E, de vez em quando, pra alguém pra brigar. Ah, e especialmente de alguém que me faça parar de pensar nestas rimas ridículas. Depois que a aula acaba, só me resta ir para casa. Quem sabe meu desejo assassino de colégios se realize amanhã.

Chego em meu quarto, o meu protetor daquele mundo cruel. Mas não sinto vontade de estar nele. Puxa, hoje eu estou realmente complicada. Nem eu mesma me entendo! Resolvo sair de lá. Cruzo pela minha mãe e Souta no caminho, que me olham estranho, como se eu fosse um ser de outro planeta. O que há de errado comigo? Alguém pode me responder? 

Andando sem rumo, chego ao poço do santuário. 

- ...

Não há nada para fazer ali também. Não sabia porque tinha parado naquele lugar. 

- AHÁ! Sabia que você ia enrolar pra não ir pro Sengoku Jidai! 

Eu levo um susto. Acho que deu pra notar, pois quase cai para trás. Inuyasha apareceu do nada com a cara mais brava possível, falando um monte de coisas ao mesmo tempo, coisas que eu nem cheguei a entender. Recuperei-me do susto e me dispus a ouvi-lo. 

- Achou que eu não descobria, hein?!

Foi a única frase que consegui compreender. Eu não estava nem ligando pra bronca que ele me dava. Só ficava olhando para seu rosto, totalmente compenetrada. Olhava o abrir e fechar de sua boca, a expressão revoltada em seus olhos. Olhava para ele e só para ele, como uma boba, como se ele fosse a primeira coisa que eu havia visto em toda a minha vida. Espero sinceramente que ele não tenha notado. 

Porém, não havia nenhuma lógica em me esconder. Gostava dele, sim. É mesmo necessário gritar isso ao mundo? Eu sabia que ele estava em um lugar longe demais para que meus braços finos e brancos pudessem alcança-lo. Mas isso era outra das muitas coisas que não me importavam naquele dia. Agora, finalmente, descobri o que estava faltando. Como eu sou tonta! Não eram presentes ou declarações. Era dele que eu sentia falta.

- Inuyasha, – Eu o interrompi. - posso te abraçar?

Perguntei, sem rodeios ou desculpas. Gostava de ser direta. Subitamente, ele interrompeu o discurso. Ficou bem surpreso até. Surpreso? Ele ficou estático! 

- P...Pode. – Empalideceu.

Abracei-o, despejando ali todo o amor guardado dentro de mim. E toda a frustração por ser incapaz de dizer "Eu te amo, Inuyasha. Satisfeito?" Ah, se você soubesse! Ah, se você não fosse tão tapado quanto eu própria! 

- Vamos logo. 

Larguei-o, mais rápido do que fiz minha pergunta, deixando um pobre meio youkai confuso ao meu lado. Ele não entendeu nem um pouco o que eu havia feito e porque havia feito, ou fingia muito bem. Menos mal. Seremos dois fingidores, então. 

- Cer... Certo. 

Já ganhei meu presente. Um dia, Inuyasha. Estarei pronta e madura o bastante para assumir o que sinto. Você vai me esperar, não vai? Bem, enquanto esse dia não chega, vou seguindo a minha vida. Contentando-me com simples abraços no dia dos namorados. Hoje não foi um dia tão ruim afinal. 

**---~*Nota da autora*~---**

Oi! Esse fic ficou meio bobinho, né? Bem, a minha intenção era fazer a Kagome um pouquinho mais séria do que o normal, por isso deve estar estranho (pelo menos, pra mim ficou). Essa história eu fiz para um amigo meu, o Gulherme, que hoje (Dia 11/06) me disse que o dia seguinte seria o dia mais chato do ano, porque no dia anterior ele havia brigado com a girlfriend ^___^. Mas acabou meio sem sentido ;_; Ah sim, o "poema" citado foi a minha amiga Laura que escreveu e me deu, quando tava em um de seus dias feministas x_X E a música do Savage Garden é a Truly Madly Deeply. Se você tiver a chance de escutar essa música, escute! É muito linda!  Well, é só ^.~ Feliz dia dos namorados pros comprometidos e feliz dia dos solteiros para os livres e soltos! 

Misao. 


End file.
